


Tenth Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Audio 02.01: Infamy of the Zaross, Audio 02.02: The Sword of the Chevalier, Audio 02.03: Cold Vengeance, Audio 07.03: The Jago & Litefoot Revival Act 1, Audio 10: Death's Deal, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Book: The Nightmare of Black Island, Book: The Pirate Loop, Book: The Resurrection Casket, Book: The Stone Rose, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e01 Smith and Jones, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, Gap Filler, Gen, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Tenth Doctor and his companions. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count.





	1. The Artist's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor and Michelangelo during _The Stone Rose_

“Try again!” Michelangelo yelled.

“Were you this,” the Doctor paused, “…irritable last time?”

“IF that was you, yes! Why should I be calm while my own creations try to kill me?”

The Doctor felt something in his pocket buzz. He pulled out the cell phone and looked at the most recent pictures Mickey had sent him.

“What is that?” Michelangelo demanded. 

“That is what you’re teaching me to make.” The Doctor looked from the statue of Rose on the screen to the block of stone standing before him. “So that I can save a friend, the future, and…basically everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time they met was during the [Fifth Doctor audio drama "Fallen Angels."](https://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/classic-doctors-new-monsters-volume-01-1315?range=113)


	2. A Happy Ending at Ynys Du

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor, Rose, and Ali Hardy during _The Nightmare of Black Island_.

The Doctor fished some coins from his pockets, enough to buy Ali, Rose, and himself ice creams. 

“Get your mates together,” he said, handing Ali one. “Watch the lighthouse to see something amazing.” With mischievous wink, he walked toward the TARDIS. 

“Will the aliens leave?” Ali asked.

“So the Doctor says and he’s usually right.” Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s so annoying.” 

Moments later they were mobbed by Ali’s friends, eager to learn how she had defeated the monsters. Rose quietly extricated herself from the crowd. Glancing back at the happy children, she smiled before running to join the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the abridged audiobook version, so hopefully this is actually a gap filler not just me rehashing something that's actually in the book version.


	3. On to the Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Tenth Doctor before “Infamy of the Zaross”

“How long do we have?” 

“Three minute, five on the outside.” The Doctor waved his screwdriver and a door opened. As they ran inside, he hit the lift’s up button. “Enough time to get to the TARDIS.”

“Just.” Rose’s phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket. “My mum must have called…and she left a message.”

“We’re saving a planet! Your mother can wait.”

Ignoring him, she listened to the voicemail. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“She’s stuck in the middle of an alien invasion…in Norwich?” 

“Of course she is,” the Doctor sighed. “Oh alright, we’ll go there next.”


	4. The Sword Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor and the Chevalier d’Eon during “The Sword of the Chevalier”

“You take these,” the Doctor said, brandishing his sword, “I’ll handle that lot over there.”

“How mon cher?” The Chevalier quickly dispatched three of her opponents. “Quite a few of these empty creatures block the way.”

The Doctor looked up and grinned. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Running past the fight, he leapt on a table and climbed up a nearby chain. “Alley-oop!” he cried as he leapt from there to the chandelier. Kicking out with his legs he swung across the room and landed gracefully behind their attackers with a triumphant grin. “Eat your heart out, Errol Flynn.”


	5. The Last Performance of Luigi Botha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor, Rose, and the Chevalier d’Eon after “The Sword of the Chevalier.”

“Here we go ladies, ice cream!”

“What is it with you and ice cream?” Rose took hers from the Doctor. “I meant to ask, how was your song?” 

He rocked back on his heels, looking very smug. “I got a standing ovation.”

“You’re kidding?” She looked at him shrewdly. “Or you’re making it up. Chevalier, did you hear him?”

“I regret to say that I did not. If you’ll recall, I was lying unconscious in the garden room after those villains abducted you.”

Rose frowned. “Oh yeah.” 

The Doctor looked around. “I could give a repeat performance here?” 

“Please don’t!”


	6. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, the Tenth Doctor, and Sally during _The Resurrection Casket_

Sally gripped Rose tightly around her neck and stared the Doctor down angrily. Unable to break free, Rose moved her feet slightly. It might have seemed like an inadvertent movement as she struggled to breathe, but the Doctor knew better. Rose had a plan, he could see it in her eyes. Of course she did, he thought proudly, Rose Tyler would never give up, never surrender…

“Doctor. Please!” Rose gasped. She glared at him meaningfully. Stopped gawking and help me distract her, the look said.

He cleared his throat and got to work. “Yes, sorry. What’s the deal here then?”


	7. Escape from Coldstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Callum Volta, and Lorna during “Cold Vengeance”

“It’s no use,” Callum sighed, “we’re dead.”

“No, we’re not. What’ve we got?” Rose looked at Lorna. “Your ship?”

The girl shook her head. “Destroyed. Only the trash bins survived.”

“Strong are they, these bins?”

“Strong enough to withstand space travel. Airtight too.”

“Good. What else?” Rose paced, trying to concentrate while ignoring the sounds of Coldstar breaking up around them. She turned to Callum. “Those things you had destroying Coldstar when we got here-‘

“The wreckers?”

“What do they use to cut?”

“Ion propelled blowtorches, why?”

Rose grinned. “Because they’re going to help us escape in a wheelie bin.”


	8. Return Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones and the Tenth Doctor during “Smith and Jones”

As Martha regained consciousness, she groaned. “What’s going on?”

The Doctor gently laid her on a nearby hospital bed. “You’re back home, Martha! The Judoon sent the hospital and everyone in it back to Earth.” Straightening, he glanced outside and frowned. “Now I’ll have to sneak past emergency services to get to my TARDIS. Don’t want to confuse them with the two hearts thing. No,” he said, as she tried to sit up, “you just rest.”

“I’ve work to do,” she insisted. “People to help-“

“You just saved me and your whole planet!” The Doctor grinned. “Take the afternoon off.”


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones before _The Pirate Loop_

“That could have gone better,” the Doctor admitted.

They were in a prison cell. It wasn’t the first Martha had seen while traveling with him, but it might be the last. They were scheduled for execution. 

Martha paced nervously. “You have a plan, yeah?”

“No,” he sighed. “But anything is possible. Like the _Brilliant_.”

“The what?”

“Starship. High-end passenger-liner for the richest of the rich. Disappeared, nobody knows how. Not even me.” 

Martha felt both confused and intrigued. “What does that have to do with…anything?”

“Nothing.” He grinned. “But we can’t die here when there’s still mysteries to solve.” 


	10. Goodbyes on The Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Archie after _The Pirate Loop._

“You sure?” Martha asked. 

Archie nodded. “There’s food here - good food! Not things outta the trash. And I won’t have to kill anybody.” He grinned. “Not ever again.”

“That’s good. Are Dash and Joce staying too?”

“Yeah, they don’t wanna go back to pirating either. Mrs. Wingsworth says they’re taking their relationship to a new level.” He laughed. “But there’s only three levels on the _Brilliant_.”

Martha smiled and shook his paw. “Have a good life, Archie.”

“You too.” The oversized badger snuffled. “Thanks for, you know, being my friend.” He lowered his voice. “And sorry for killing you earlier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although, to be fair, nearly everyone died at least once in this story. 
> 
> Time loops, so very useful for escaping consequences.


	11. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor during “Forest of the Dead” 
> 
> October 9, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Precious

“Doctor? Professor Song?” A tall man in black ducked into the computer room and smiled. “Hi! I’m Stevens…Mr. Lux sent me to tell you ‘it worked.’”

The Doctor pointed. “Hand me that device, the one with the blue end.”

“Why are you handcuffed?” Stevens passed him his sonic screwdriver. “Where’s Professor Song? And what’s this stuff?”

“Stop!” The Doctor freed his wrist and stood, holding out his hand. “Give those to me.”

Frowning, Stevens handed him River’s diary and sonic screwdriver. “Why? Are they important?”

“They’re more than that.” The Doctor slipped them into his jacket pocket. “They’re…precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little early, but I'm sure it's Oct. 9 somewhere by now.


	12. Tunnels, Tunnels, and More Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Noble and Krux during “Death's Deal” (Destiny of the Doctor)

“Not to be rude,” Krux made a burbling noise Donna guessed was the crustacean’s version of a laugh, “but what are you?”

She smiled, recognizing her own question quoted back to her. “Human, obviously. If you’re asking what I do,” she shrugged, “temp mostly. Office jobs, you know? Currently I’m traveling with the Doctor - seeing the universe, helping people along the way.” She waved the penlight. “Mind you, I’ve seen enough of these tunnels.”

“Given the voraciousness of the creatures on the surface, this relative monotony is fortunate.”

“I guess boring’s fine,” Donna agreed, “if we can find the TARDIS.”


	13. A Summer on Crete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor during “The Jago & Litefoot Revival Act 1”

The Doctor felt the long, slow approach of his death and regeneration, but he had old friends to visit and no time to waste. 

“Crete!” he exclaimed, stepping from the TARDIS. “1890 or maybe 1891? I’m looking for an archeological dig, which is a bit like trying to find a particular Sontaran in cloning facility.” 

Setting off at once, he searched the length of the island without finding his friend. Finally he spotted Professor George Litefoot standing on a beach playing a harmonica. The music was strangely powerful and the Doctor instantly recognized it for what it was: a summons.


	14. A Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor and Professor George Litefoot during “The Jago & Litefoot Revival Act 1”

The Doctor reached for Litefoot, but the Professor was already enveloped by the golden light. An instant later he faded, pulled from this reality into the fifth dimension inhabited by the Gentlemen of the Dice. 

The Doctor was left standing alone in front of his TARDIS on a Cretan beach. Pain gripped his chest and he realized he was running out of time. “I’ll come back,” he said quietly. Lifting his head, he cried out defiantly to the empty air. “Do you hear me? I won’t let you have him! I’ll be back…” he sighed, losing strength, “in another life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other drabbles for this audio can be found in the [Eleventh Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077388/chapters/34183509).


End file.
